


Fault In My Code

by nebulula



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Newt Shy, Sassy Minho, Shy Thomas, maze runner fanfiction, minho x reader, newt X reader - Freeform, newt fanfiction, thomas x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulula/pseuds/nebulula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUBJECT A9<br/>THE REVOLUTION</p><p>WCKD have created their very first Glader, from scratch, in their lab.</p><p>Everything seems to be okay- but it's not. When they made the girl, they made her immune. But they also gave her some of the advanced version of the Bliss, just in case.</p><p> But her body wasn't ready for the drug. And it had a very different effect on her.</p><p>Now Blade has superhuman traits. And all WCKD can do is sit back and watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault In My Code

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! New fanfic (•-•) Hope you like it! I can't post any My Omega because I can'tget on to the writing thingy for it, soni decided to write a new fanfic! Updates twice a week?

**_ I find it very very easy to be true I find myself alone when each day is through _ **

 

Ava Paige slipped off her white blazer and hung it on the back of her chair before sitting down.

 

Janson sat opposite to her on the table, not making a single sound.

"So, how's she doing?" The female's formal voice interrupted the silence.

A grin spread across Janson's face.

"She's almost done,"

"Brilliant. Can I see her subject file?" The man slid Ava a folder, which had the words "SUBJECT A9: THE REVOLUTION" neatly written on the front in bold white lettering.

"I really think this is one of the best things we could've possibly done as an organisation. We've got a better chance of finding the cure in her than any other subject,"

The blonde woman pulled out several sheets of paper from inside the folder, and began to read. "Name: Y/N

Subject A9: The Revolution

Type: Lab created

Abilities: High intellegence, around the IQ of 170

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour: Metallic Green"

 

Miss Paige stopped reading, already pleased enough with her profile. "Do you think she'll figure a way out of the maze?"

"No chance. Her intellegence isn't as advanced as that. She can only do so something like memorise the entire maze, but she won't be able to figure out the codes or the escape route,"

"Good."

_______

A girl, around the age of 16, was floating in a prism filled with chemicals. Doctors and scientists buzzed around her, occasionally adding another chemical or injecting something into her forearm through a tube. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on here, right? Well, these are all workers at WCKD, and they're working on the newest, most vital project on their entire career. They're making their very first genetically modified Glader.

They've been told to make her as unattractive as possible (Teresa was sent up before her as the pretty one so WCKD could analyse the brain patterns of attraction) but highly intelligent.

Not too much so, so she only had an IQ of about 170. A scientist added a purple chemical, and her head shot up. Her eyes blinked open, and she stared into nothing.

Drowning in the liquid (but still alive) the not ugly but not pretty girl faded back into sleep.

A scientist diluted a pink coloured liquid, and observed it in the tube. "Dr Jessica? Can you please put this in?" A brunette woman took the test tube, and poured it into the prism.

________

"Alright, everyone. Congratulations on creating our very first genetically modified Glader! Let me explain why we needed to do this,"

Everyone sat around the large table- scientists, leaders, data surveyor and Ava- audibly groaned at Janson's words.

"You're groaning now, but you won't be when we find the cure. Anyway, so, as you know, we're far from finding any traces of a cure. So to get things going, we're going to send up Y/N. We've very carefully raised her intelligence, so we can look at the brain patterns of quick responses and thinking ahead to an advanced level,"

"-and what's more, she's ready to go tomorrow,"

"But sir, we've already sent Teresa up for this month," piped up an oldish man, donning a white lab coat with WCKD stitched on the breast pocket.

"Why not two a month? Mixes things up a little,"

______

Today was a big day for everyone at WCKD.

They were sending up Y/N.

Crowds of WCKD officials swarmed around the girl, who was being gently eased off the wires and onto a table.

Her limp body slumped on the white surgical table, and not a single breath was inhaled.

Jessica (the scientist mentioned earlier) wheeled the table through a plastic door and into a plain room. A few drugs were injected into her bloodstream, and even breaths began to escape her lips.

Jessica flustered around the lab made girl, undergoing the Swipe to make sure she remembers nothing at all and making sure everything in her body functioned properly.

"You're going to give us answers. Best idea ever," Not expecting an answer, Jessica pushed the table back through the plastic doors and weaved her through the commotion.

The middle aged woman took out her clipboard and jotted down a few notes, before passing her over to a group of WCKD workers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I can't update My Omega. But as soon as I can, it'll be up!
> 
> Love you ~<3


End file.
